Again
by Vein Creature
Summary: What will happen if there is another Priestess of Suzaku? Sara is a 17 year-old girl in L.A. who finds out she's the Priestess of Suzaku! She has to find all 7 celestial warriors and summon Suzaku, but to save America!
1. Ring ring

**_Again_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, (duh!) and I don't own any of the Chinese gods. Yadda yadda. Let's get this story started!

A/N: Hey people! I'm writing a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic! Yay! Please R/R! By the way, this story is told in first person POV except for some parts which are italicized. Enjoy!

Prologue: 

"Oh! A real scroll? From ancient China? This is Japan!" A woman marvels. She has short auburn hair, blue eyes, and is about 5'5, she is American and dresses like a business, single mom.

"I know, but I want you to have it as our thanks. Besides, it needs passing on, Natalie-san." The other woman told her. This woman was 5'2, also had auburn hair, and green eyes. She was Japanese and dressed as a modern house-wife. She, too, had kids.

"Oh, alright, Mrs. Suku…nami, but this looks like an old family treasure! I can't take it…" She stumbled on the Japanese name. Natalie tried to offer it back to the lady but she pushed it back towards her.

"Please take it. It would be hurtful to us if you didn't... and call me, Miaka." Miaka encouraged. Miaka jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Taka, it's only you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much for the car. We really needed it. Please take it as a gift from us." He restated and grinned.

"Oh. How can I say no? Thank you very much! Is it alright if I give it to my teenage daughter? I promised her I'd bring her back something. I sure do miss those two." She reminisced. Natalie joined in the smiling.

"Of course!" Miaka assured, "Give them my regards!"

"I will!" Natalie shouted as she was leaving.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

The Priestess of Suzaku

"Thank you, Mommy! It looks so old! Like a buried treasure map!" A little 13 year-old girl exclaimed jumping up and down while she hugged her mother with the ancient scroll in her grasp.

"You're welcome, Sara." Natalie told her as she patted her head.

* * *

_A red light emitted from the scroll and went into a cell phone on the girl's nightstand, diminished and faded to nothing._ "Mommy?" I mumbled as I heard my alarm clock buzzer go off. " 6:30, time to get up." I told myself and hit the snooze button. I slowly sat up in my bed and yawned, while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Time to get up." I repeated. My eyelids felt like anvils. I stretched and got out of bed. My name is Sara Hill and I was 17 years old. I scratchted my orangey- red haired head and blinked my grey-blue eyes. I went to high-school and had a little annoying sister who was 14, but my mom was always away on business ever since I convinced her I was old enough to take care of myself. My dad's not in the picture anymore. I yawned again, scratched my freckly covered arm and stood up. Big mistake. Now while my mom was off supporting us financially, I'm the one who was supporting us in the home. I felt like a housewife. Walking out of my room and into the hallway, I almost tripped on my calico cat, Freckles. I take my sister to school every morning in our old mini-van or she walks. 

Besides that we're alone, we're a pretty normal family. "Katie?" I called down the hall to my sister's room. All I received as an answer were some indiscreet moans like, "5 more minutes." I sighed. Katie usually liked to get "5 more minutes" of extra sleep. I walked over to Katie's room and turned the knob and let myself in. I caressed her purple wall while looking for the bronze light switch and flipped it on. When the room lit up yellowy-white with the hint of daylight coming from her side-by-side windows, creeping through her rosy-patterned curtains, Katie rolled over on her stomach and pulled her pillow over her curly orangey-red haired head. "Hey. Kate," I coaxed after a push to the side, "It's time to go to school." I reached my hand under the pillow and felt her forehead, she felt feverish. "Don't fell good?" I asked her gently.

"Nuh-uh." My sister grunted.

"Want me to call into to Parras and tell them you're sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will you be alright here alone? Should I get Greg to come over to watch you? He could get off work and..." I offered and rambled on. Greg was a trusted family friend, my mom was a friend of his mom, and he needed a place to stay out here because he's going to UCLA for college and he couldn't afford the dorms. Of course, apartments are WAY expensive in the South Bay, or California in general, so we offered him to stay with us. Although he is sleeping in the garage, it's a decent garage and all he needs is really a place to crash. Work by day, College by night. He pays his own way for food and clothes but we occasionally invite him to dinner. He sometimes hangs out with us. I consider him like a cousin or family. But he was only 2 years, kind, and gorgeous so of course I thought I felt a little more for him.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was muffled by the pillow but I could still hear her cough. I went into the bathroom across the hall and looked through the mirror medicine cabinet and picked out the Nyquil, measured it for her, and forced my reluctant sister to swallow the awful purple colored liquid. Tucking Katie in, I kissed her forehead and told her I was leaving for school in an hour.

"K." She replied.

"Now if you need anything..."

"Get Greg or call your cell, I know, I know. Get to school before you're late, stupid."

I did all the usual things in the morning, brushing my hair and pulling it into a ponytail, brushing my teeth, and changing out of my overly large night shirt into a black t-shirt and some blue jeans. I looked at my appearance, there was a tear in the knee. I sighed. "I really need to go shopping." I badgered myself. I always needed to do this and that but there is never enough time in the day. I slipped on my holey, odd-colored, mismatching socks and converse and headed for the garage.

As I passed the kitchen, on the way to the front door I grabbed an apple for the road. The cool breeze blew at my face as I got out into the cold morning air. I walked to the garage to check on my sleeping tenant. I stepped in to see some clothes strewn all over the place and him face down on his bed. I ruffled Greg's dirty blondhair as I gathered up books and things off his bed and put them on the table. I tip-toed back over to pull the covers up on him to actually keep him warm. He was in pajama pants, just pajama pants. I reached for the covers and pulled them up. Tucking him in like Katie, I couldn't help but leaning in for a kiss goodbye on the forehead. As I leaned in he grinned, embraced me, and was holding me in 10 seconds. I gave an internal shriek and didn't know what to do. Completely conflicted, It was either, get held by the guy of my dreams until he wakes up and be late or make him let go, be on time, and no one finds out. "I'll go with the second one," I decided, "I've got to get to school..." Almost in answer, Greg gave a little moan which, at the time, I interpreted for "Stay... Don't go..."

"Oh good God! He's so warm... I can feel his breath on my neck...Please don't wake up..." I prayed in a whisper. I melted... in an odd position, too. One converse was on the floor next to my toe thatskimmed the floor, the other leg was on the bed, my right arm, which had my watch,whichsaid 7:45,on it, and my left arm was tucked to my side by Greg's arm. I looked like an overly large, abused, backside up teddy bear but I loved every second of it. His touch was warm and I could feel it on my back through my clothes.I could feel myself blush redder than I thought it was possible. I closed my eyes and was about to kiss his lips.

"Just one kiss... Then I'll go!" I told myself.

Our noses were centimeters apart when my pocket started ringing. I completely flipped out when Greg opened his eyes.

"W-what?" He mumbled still asleep, "Sara?" Greg blinked his eyes. I was sitting in his chair next to his desk and smiling nervously at him. He blinked some more, rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"Morning!" I greeted with an anxoius, slightly giddy laugh. I could feel I was still blushing. I hadshut offmy phone in a matter of seconds before opened his blue eyes. Now, I sat, cross-legged watching him intently with a nervous smile and leftover blush. He sat up and stretched and looked at me.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"Katie's sick," I explained, "Could you look after her for me while I'm at school and I'll-"

"Course. Katie's like blood. I'll make sure she's okay... Are you getting sick too? You look like you're flushed. Or are you just wearing blush? But you don't usually where make-up..." Greg wondered out loud. I just laughed nervously.

"See you later!" I shouted and waved while speed-walking out the door. I could feel his stare almost pierce into me. After I shut the door, got into my beat-up, hammy down, toyota mini-van, I hit the dash of my car and asked "WHO COULD'VE CALLED ME?"

Angrily, I turned on my small nokia and checked **Missed Calls**.

"Su-za-ku..." I sounded out.

A/N: Hey eveybody! I know this chappie is kinda long but bear with me! It's my first! I had to explain everything! Next chapter will be much more interesting! Thanks!


	2. Damsel in Distress

Author Note: Hello all! Thank you so much for reading my story! Now, for all the people who haven't read Fushigi Yuugi ( ie, family, friends of mine) Here's the basics. There are 4 Chinese gods; Suzaku: A RED Phonenix, Seiyuu: A BLUE dragon, Genbu: A BLACK snake/tortoise, Byakko: AWHITE tiger and when the Priestess of one of these gods summons them they appear, give the girl three wishes, saves the country/area, and either devours her or leaves her extremely tired. The girl must find the seven celestial warriors of the god to summon it. All of the warrior of a certain power and a symbol the color of the god somewhere on their body (nowhere dirty, mind you).There is more mention of this in the story. Also, these characters are based off real people, this story is purely fiction.

Again

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 2

"Su-za-ku…" I sounded out, "Where have I heard that name before?" I reminisced. "Ah, whoever the Hell it is I'm going to kill them!" I shouted while angrily turning the key in the ignition. I muttered a curse word as I shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and shifted to forward and glanced at the digital clock above the radio.

"7:55! I'm so not going to make it in 5 minutes!" I drove like a maniac to school. The sky was a pale gray. "June gloom…" I muttered as I waited impatiently at a stop light.

The light turned green. "That took forever!" I murmured and looked around at the streets. Except for one or two cars I was the only car in the intersection. I glanced at my rear view mirror; no one was waiting behind me, either. I drove forward and looked to the side for a second and something caught my eye. There was a small red dot in the sky. No, it was a large bird. But what kind? I didn't know. I stared at it, pondering whether there really is a gigantic macaw up there or I've just finally lost it. I wasn't paying attention to the road until I spotted something coming. I turned my head back to the street, where it should have been, and saw a car. Coming… towards me... fast. The driver wasn't paying attention either and just when he, a stupid middle-aged guy in a corolla, realized there was a car in the middle of the road he swerved to his right but didn't make it. The back of his car hit the driver's side of my car. Then there was a red flash and I lost all consciousness. I remember thinking, "Asshole!" as I shut my eyes and everything went black.

When I was unconscious I had a dream. No, more like a nightmare.

It was two years ago and I was up late finishing up a project and saw my mom standing over me, her face twisted with rage.

"Momma? What's wrong?"

"WHY are you keeping us up so late!" My mom shouted, luckily the door was shut and Katie slept peacefully.

"What? I could turn off a few lights if you..." I started but my mom slapped me across the face. I held my cheek.

"You, ASSHOLE!" My mom yelled.

I looked at her, confused and still slightly stunned.

"Mommy, it's the medication. Just calm down." I soothed. She knocked over a chair. Then, it became hard to breathe. I started gasping and contorting and my heart felt like it was being closed off. My mom backed off because she thought that she did that to me. Ever since, she's taken extra long buisness trips. During those years my mom was taking medicine for something like shingles and it had mood swing side effects. I forgive her and don't blame her but my mom does and can't get over it.

"ASSHOLE!" I screamed and sat up, distraught. Slightly squeamish, I pulled an IV out of me because it wasn't giving me any blood and I didn't want it attached to me. I awoke to find myself in a hospital room, the three of the walls were white and the fourth wall, to the left side of me, was glass. A large picture window. Gazing over the street I saw cars rushing about the street going this way and that but always staying in the lanes, people, from the fourth story window, looking like ants, buzzing about on the sidewalks next to the streets and the strip malls. None of them were aware that they were being watched. I couldn't help but laugh at that thought, but it hurt to smile. I felt my cheek, there was a large band aid covering it. I glanced around the room some more. I saw a small television in the top left corner of the room but I didn't feel like watching cartoons, reality shows, celebrity news, or tragedies right now. I saw little desk chairs lining the right side of the room. For visitors, I assumed. I saw on the other side of the hospital bed, a heart monitor turned off. I glanced towards the open door, on the right of me, and caught the eye of a free-handed passerby nurse.

"Welcome back sleepin' beauty!" She announced and laughed. Her voice was light, cheerful, and southern. She wore her long blonde hair in a high ponytail with white sneakers, long green comfortable fitting pants, and a colorful tunic-like schmock with a stethoscope around her neck and a clip board in hand. What hit me most were her dazzling blue eyes. She let herself in and sat down in one of the visitors' chairs and leaned forward.

"So, how are you feelin'? That was a pretty nasty crash, back there." She explained.

"Fine, fine." I assured her. I brushed my fingers above my left eye and there was another bandage. Damn these things are everywhere, I thought.

"Well, you sprained yer ankle and had a few minor scratches," she told me and I immediately pulled my blanket off and saw my foot wrapped up in bandages.

"So, that's why it was hurting!" I concluded and saw the interruption annoyed her," Sorry, as you were saying,"

"Well, that you can go home today! But, no over workin' yourself," she scolded me, "You got that?"

"But, I have to do so many things everyday and..." I panicked.

"Don' worry! I got it all under control, we found your cellphone, suprisin'ly undamaged and called this "Greg" guy on yer cell and he said he'd take care of ya..." She calmed me.

"Alrigh- GREG!"

"Yeah, he said he'd come by to pick ya up." She repeated, confused.

"I can get home! It's okay! I'll call a cab and-" She forced me back into bed and tucked me in.

"You're gonna rest, now!" She commanded and smiled and went back to the busy hallway after placing my bloodstained clothes, cell phone, and wallet on the chair she was sitting in.

"G'night." She whispered.

"Great, just great," I sighed, "Now, I'm little Miss "Damsel in Distress". Greg must think I'm such a ditz! Needing help all the time… And how am I going to live with this damn pillow on my foot and cuts everywhere! Taking a shower is going to be a nightmare..." To get my mind off things, I turned on the TV with the remote they set on the bedside table and watched whatever channel the last visitor was watching.

"And in recent news, Professor Taka Sukunami of Chinese History died today with his wife in a car accident this morning..." A news reporter broadcasted. It was World News talking about Japan's latest incidents.

"Suku-who?" I wondered.

A/N: Yay! My second Chapter is done! Finally!


	3. Prince Charming

_Again_

**Prince Charming**

_Chapter 3_

I was awoken from my heavy sleep by someone shaking me. "Leave me alone," I groaned. "Leave me alone and let me die."

"You're not going to die." A male voice laughed, exasperated. I recognized that voice.

I pulled open one eyelid. "Greg?" Through my squint I could see his smiling face and pretty blue eyes.

"What did you expect? Prince," Greg striked a pose. "Not-as-charming?" Greg gave a cheesy smile. I shut my eyes and gave a little laugh. Mr. Narcissistic.

"Ow." Oh, yeah. It hurts to laugh.

"What'd ya do, princess, drive into a wall?" He asked looking over the bandages on my body.

"Some assh… er, jerk, ran right into me!"

"Right into you, huh?" Greg lifted and eyebrow and helped me sit up. "Come on, let's sit up,"

Wriggling out of his grip, I explained "I'm fine. I can walk. I'm not crippled." He pulled back his hands and put them up in defeat.

"Alright. Go ahead." He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. His smile made me feel like a little girl. A stupid, stupid little girl. I got up, gave a little 'hmph', and fell down flat on my face. That sure made me feel smart. "Are you ok?" he asked while suppressing a laugh, helping me up, and handing me my crutches.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breathe.

"No prob." Greg opened the door in front of me out of the hospital room and bowed. "After you." I hobbled my way to the front door. Walking on crutches is no easy trick and I didn't like it the moment it started irritate my armpits. In fact, I never liked crutches and never will.

I remember when my sister fractured her knee from her foot meeting the cement in a scooter incident. The crutches were always a problem… At school, at home, in the bathroom- You get my drift. Crutches are an awful pain.

I wobbled out into the hallway. The walls were a pale white with wood trimming. I saw nurses and doctors walking hurriedly around to various needy patients. I could hear talking, phones ringing, wheels squeaking, and distressful moaning. I pushed myself forward with my two problem crutches. I did my best to keep my plastered foot up off the floor, but every now and then I could feel that strange sensation of styrofoam pieces rubbing against each other.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Greg persisted.

"I'm fine." I growled, exasperated. It was really sweet of him to care about me, but right now I had way too much on my plate. I never wanted the all-you-can-eat buffet, either.

As we passed the main desk I recognized the friendly smile.

"Well, if it isn't little miss sleepin' beauty herself! And is this yer Prince Charmin'?" The nurse asked, smiling. I blushed and laughed. Damn! How many times am I going to turn red this week? It's only Monday!

I looked at the wall clock in the hallway. Er, it was still Monday. I looked back at the nurse and shook my head no.

"He's a family friend. Greg." I explained. She waved her hand knowingly.

"O' course it was Greg! I can tell a Prince Charmin' when I see one!" She confirmed with a laugh. I smacked my forehead. Greg laughed.

"I bet you do," He agreed, slightly sarcastic with a low voice clear and deep. It reminded me of velvet. Dark red velvet... Sorry! Getting wrapped up in fantasies! Moving on!

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Greg asked.

"Abagail Williams. Abby fer short." She announced.

"Ah, well, thanks Abby! We'll be on our way!" He told her, gave her a little wave, and started to walk, prodding me to follow but she stopped us.

"Now just wait one minute! You need yer prescription, remember?" She reminded us. Greg smiled, turned around, and walked up to the counter. Abby smiled and handed Greg the small white paper baggie with writing on it.

"Bye y'all!" Abby waved us off. I smiled back at her and continued my hobble over to the elevator. Greg helped me a few times with me swatting away his hands explaining I was fine. I had SO damned much on my mind.

The way home was filled with small talk and long pauses of me thinking. Greg drove me home in a little black Camry and played Linkin Park in the car. We laughed and talked about them and other things.

Greg pulled into the driveway in front of the house and parked his good old Camry next to the spot that would usually be taken by my now dead van. Greg took out his keys, got out of the car and, the gentleman that he was, walked over to my side of the car and opened my door for me. I thanked him, pulled myself out of the little car, literally hopped out, picked up my crutches, and hobbled to the front door. He searched his pockets for keys, turned the key in the lock, jiggled the poor old rusted front metal screen and pushed open the stuck front door. I smiled and thanked him.

"No prob." He assured me, smiled, and tried to help me again.

"I'm good." I told him and walked, all by myself, to my room while Greg followed close behind, ready to catch me if I fell with my crippled leg that dragged across the wood hallway. I prayed Katie slept soundly and didn't have to face Katie and tell her that I crashed and broke my ankle, she would have too much fun tormenting me about it. Greg pushed the door open for me and turned on the light. It surprisingly bright and I blinked to look at me measly room. I had my dresser on one side and my desk with loads of crap on it on the other side, my leopard print bed in the far corner and my window with jungle green curtains hanging on them to keep out the waning moonlight. I strode inside as gracefully as I could with a cast, turned around and smiled warmly at Greg.

"Thanks a lot! G'night!" I dismissed him a loud whisper.

As soon as he could open his mouth in protest I shut the door in his face. There was silence and then thudding of padded footsteps down the hall, the creak of the back door and the slam afterwards. I let out a long moaning breath and put my back to the door and slid down to the floor with a thud. I sat there with my ceiling light blaring at me and a gnawing pain choking my throat and clawing at my eyes. I didn't want to cry. What was the use of it? So pointless and...

I broke out into silent sobs and cried myself to sleep, sitting up, and with a horrible feeling of what I was going to have to do tomorrow.


	4. What?

_Again_

**What?**

_Chapter 4_

I woke up feeling stiff and tired sitting on the floor, with my eyes crusted over and my leg aching. Then, I remembered it like a bad dream. The car accident.

I leaned on my old dresser as I lifted myself up. I limped over to the window and pulled back the curtains, it was still a little dim outside. I looked at my small digital clock on my desk facing my desk and it told me 4:17 am. I leaned onto the edge of my drawers and pulled myself up. I let out a painful breath I was holding and dragged myself in front of my drawers and picked out an overly large shirt and blue starry pajama pants leaking from the top drawer. I, very carefully, peeled off the hospital robe and pulled on my usual pajamas. I slumped over and forced my leg out of my bedroom and across the hall. I opened Katie's door inward and brought my dead foot in, too and slid the door shut with as little noise as possible. I walked over to the side of the bed where Katie was sleeping and shook her lightly.

"Katie?" I whispered.

"What?" She grumbled, turning to her other side.

"I can't sleep." I admitted.

"What time is it?" She muttered while cracking her eyelids open, a little to blink at me before going back to her half-sleep.

"I dunno." I answered, slightly exasperated. "Early morning?"

"Go make some coffee..." She offered in a moan and added with a sniff, "And take a shower, please."

I scowled at her, doubting she cared, and walked out of the room, my bare feet thudding on the wooden floored hallway to the kitchen. I took out the coffee can, took out the coffee machine, plugged it in and groggily put in the water and the coffee grounds and let it simmer. I let out a long sigh and sat down at the kitchen table.

The morning was gray with a hint of pink coming from the east. I could almost see the Pacific Ocean from where I sat, but not quite. It was too foggy. I got up to get some cream and stirred it into my coffee. I was starting to get lonely. I looked up at the clock. 4:26, still too early too force Katie to get up, but I could call my mom and attempt to tell her what happened.

I walked over to the dishwasher, covered with papers and junk, and took the cord phone off the wall and listened for a ring tone. I dialed and listened to it ring.

I looked up and saw a figure in the dark living room, searching through all the magazines, books, and crap I needed to organize on the coffee table.

"Katie?" I whispered hesitantly. It wasn't Katie. It looked up at me with frightening hazel eyes all in black cover over it's head and dressed in complete black-head to foot. It brought a finger up to its lips, but by then I already started screaming. I closed my eyes tight and willed it to go away.

"Yes? Hello? What is it? Hello?" Came out of the receiver I had dropped on the floor.

"M-mommy?" I whimpered into the phone. I scanned where the person was before, but they were gone. I could see some kind of blue mist in the living room, but it was probably my imagination.

"Sara? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, concerned. "Why were you screaming?"

"I-I thought I saw a spider." I lied. Before I knew it, Katie scrambled into the kitchen, followed by Greg from the back door.

"What happened?" Both of them shouted almost in unison.

"Sp-spider." I explained, trying to sound convincing. Katie smacked her head and Greg headed back to bed. Katie started puttering around the kitchen.

"Might as well get breakfast started." She mumbled.

"So, how are you, dear?" My mother sparked up conversation.

"Well..." I began.

* * *

She took it, ok, and told me she was going to fly out here to get me a deal on a new one, working for Toyota had its advantages. 

Greg opened the passenger door for me and I hobbled into the car and put my crutches and back pack in the trunk.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grunted. Katie had decided to walk to school today. As I expected, she laughed and mimiced me all morning. 'Look Sara! There's a car right in front of you!' or 'SPIDER!'

Greg started up the car and we were off, a 20 minute drive to school. The drive was particularly quiet, except for small talk. When we got to the school, Greg pointed to the car door and yelled "Spider!" I didn't recognize my cue, but a minute later I tried screaming "Where? WHERE!" I jumped out of my seat and Greg started laughing like he had really scared me. Please.

* * *

I crutched my way through my classes, it was such a hassle. Because I couldn't carry my books, I had to wear my backpack everywhere and it killed my back. I lagged through English, Social Studies, Algebra, and Theatre.

When lunch came, I was more than grateful, and since I didn't have any classes before lunch with my friends. Now, I could explain what happened.

I sauntered over to our usual lunch table and sat down. I didn't want lunch today, I felt I needed to throw up. Danielle arrived first. She was the most sane of my friends, calm, cool, collected, smart, and an over achiever. She had pretty features, a soft round face, dark brown eyes, and medium-length, almost black hair. Her body features were long, she was tall (but not taller than me) and she had more muscle than a figure, she was a soccer player.

She sat down on the other side of the table and immediately noticed the crutches. "Sara? What happened? You weren't here yesterday..."

"I crashed into someone who ran a red light." I admitted.

She laughed. "Sara." She nagged, shaking her head.

"I know, I know."

She shook her head a little more and began to eat her lunch.

Aja was the next to arrive.

Aja. Yes that's right. Pronounced A-SIA. Aja is medium-height with short light brown hair and light blue eyes. She had quite the figure, Aja, like me, didn't do any sports, but could run fast. She had asthma, though and family issues (she actually had a reason that she couldn't do sports). She was quiet in public, talkative in private, very blunt, and didn't keep much very long.

"Where were you-" She started but then began laughing. "How'd you do this?"

I opened my mouth but Danielle got to it before me. "Car accident. She was going to be late so she sped."

"I was not-" I tried, but Aja just kept laughing.

"Nice." She said while flicking the cast before sitting down next to it.

After a few minutes of laughing and eating, Hannah and Sabrina arrived.

Hannah and Sabrina were both short.

Hannah had wavy light brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Sabrina had longish almost black hair, tan, and soft facial features.

They arrived as chatty as ever, but it was obvious who was doing the more talking.

"Did you hear about..." Hannah started but then both saw my cast.

"Car accident. " I explained they did the standard "Are you ok?"s and then went on chitting and chatting about different things.

Not much else happened during lunch. Danielle told us how soccer practice with "Spring Select" went. Aja, as usual, didn't say much. Hannah jabbed on away about boys, clothes, and Jesse Mcartney who was, and I quote, "a total hottie". Sabrina talked about how Yearbook was going.

The bell, meaning lunch was over, came sooner than I expected, probably because I was zoning out.

I breezed through Homeroom and Science, not having any homework forgotten or projects delayed.

* * *

Usually, I would run like the wind to my last class which was Phys. Ed. But, today I could only hobble towards the other side of the campus like an old turtle. Hoping the bell would ring later than it was suppose to. It didn't. 

I entered the girl's locker room with a scolding from the female coach. I apologized and explained about my leg.

"Do you have a doctor's note?"

Shit.

"Then, just try to run it out, ok? I bet it'll be fine." She tapped my cast. "Just fine."

Well, it wasn't "just fine".

I limped through the fist row of lockers and plopped down on the bench.

"Still doing P.E.? Huh?" Aja, who had the locker right next to mine, asked.

"Yep." I grunted. I hurriedly twisted my lock and pulled on it several times. Not opening. I hit it, defeatedly.

"You want me to?" Aja offered. I nodded and laughed a hollow laugh.

She opened it easily and went back to changing.

"Thanks." I ripped off my black t-shirt and jeans and pulled on the white shirt and red shorts. I struggled with the clasp of my necklace, long and silver with a cross at the end.

"Aja, could you...?"

She sighed and unhooked it. I caught it and stuffed it into my locker and shut it.

"You okay?" Aja asked.

"Why?" I smiled and she pointed at my hands.

"You're shaking." I clenched my hands and put them behind my back.

"It's nothing." At least, I hoped it was nothing, although I did feel a little dizzy. Aja made a face at me and headed for the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah!" I answered back, finished tying my shoe and we headed for the field. It was quiet, Aja knew I was hiding something but didn't say anything.

We got to do four laps first! Great.

I jogged and uttered an ow every time my cast hit the cement around the school. Four laps around the school equals two miles. Aja, who I try to run with everyday, gave up on me after someone on their second lap passed me while I was on my first.

After I was half done with my second lap, I couldn't feel my feet, and I was going to pass out. I stopped and leaned over on my knees and breathed in. I could feel my face flaming bright red with heat and exhaustion. I closed my eyes. I had a stitch in my side, too. I cursed under my breath. I didn't want to fail P.E., though. When I looked back, I saw third lappers running for the opposite direction.

Then, I passed out, or at least I thought I passed out.

When I woke up, I was standing, see through but turning visible at the front of the field, where you should be when you finish your lap. A red light was glowing from behind... or from me.

When I was fully Sara, I could hear Aja shouting "Run Sara!" and I saw black suits running after me.

"What?" I mumbled.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like my fourth chapter. This is where the excitement is beginning and yes, there will be somefluff and the other seshi later in the story. Not the kind of fluff that goes on and on, but just the right amount. Please review! I like reviews! They make me feel special. If you review for me, I'll review for you. Constructive critiscism is accepted. 


	5. Joan of Suzaku

_Again_

**Joan of Suzaku**

_Chapter 5  
_

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a hot, stuffy conference room, sitting in a swivel chair. Pain shot through my body, reminding me of my throbbing leg which I fell on when I passed out, assuming I passed out. I felt light-headed and dizzy, that feeling where you could float away if your heavy lead head wasn't weighing you down. I was awoken from my dream-like state by a loud AHEM from the other side of the room. The two men in black suits, who were chasing me, were now staring me in the face. I got up suddenly and my leg gave way from the shock, I let out a yelp and sat back down again.

I forced out, "Who are you?" in agonizing pain.

One of the men stood up and walked over to me, showing me his badge that, then proceeding to put his hand on my shoulder and shout. "Don't be alarmed, Miss Hill! We are from United States Central Intelligence Agency!" I took the badge in his hand. Shaw, William. Age: 43. CIA agent. How corny, but it looked fairly real with a bar code and stuff and I looked around at the walls, they had the eagle and plaques and things.

"That's comforting." I murmured.

"She's not deaf, Shaw." The other one whispered to the one next to me and Shaw backed off. "I apologize for this inconvenience, Miss Hill, but this is a matter of national emergency."

"Excuse me, but how does me going to P.E. affect the US on a whole?" I asked, in disbelief, that this was happening to me.

"Miss Hill, you are needed to unify the United states, to be a sort of Joan of Arc, if you will." I might as well play in his little game.

"Go on."

"There was a Chinese woman, who worked here at the CIA who proposed this idea. She said her grandmother told stories about how a girl, a priestess, who would unify the separate kingdoms in China."

"But one, that is probably just a fairytale and two, this isn't China." I interjected.

Shaw continued, "Miss Hill, we are hoping you'll go along with this because the country needs a morale boost, a national cheerleader, go-getter! You could act, as Agent Cameron put, our own little Joan of Arc!" Cameron put a hand on his shoulder, a signal to contain his exaggerated enthusiasm.

"You have other people for this sort of thing, don't you? Someone whose more qualified, or knows more about this stuff? Or how about someone who is willing to do this? I can't, I just can't... My mom..." I babbled.

Cameron interrupted, "We talked to your mother, Ms. Stewart, yes, she is willing. What we mentioned to her what we didn't mention to you was that we would provide compensation."

"How much?" I asked, interested. Shaw cleared his throat.

"5 million dollars." I bit the inside of my cheek. Money is always so tempting. My mom would always complain about how we needed it so much, but you know who doesn't?

"What am I required to do exactly?" I asked.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was a little short, but I'm deciding what to do next, so, bear with me. I'm sort of rethinking this whole story, but I uploaded this chapter because I felt bad that it has just been rotting away... And I haven't updated this story in ages. I'm sorry I neglected you. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still somewhat debating, but your advice is always welcome. Any suggestions, critiscism, or just comments you would like to make to me about my story are encouraged. I'd love to hear from you! Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, because I love them. 


End file.
